


Sand Be Damned, by Enchanted_Jae

by Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drarry-style flirting, Flirting, Harry has Auntie issues, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Winter hols in the tropics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: Written byEnchanted_Jae.A tropical holiday gets even hotter.





	Sand Be Damned, by Enchanted_Jae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirene312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirene312/gifts).



> This is not what I meant to write, **Sirene** , but I lost control of it once Draco started ragging on Harry. I hope you enjoy it, in any case! Many thanks to my beta, mcdanno28.

Harry scooted to the edge of the beach blanket and dug his toes into the sand. He looked out at the sea, squinting at the reflection of the sun over the water. Harry sighed. It was the hols. He should be bundled under a cozy quilt in front of a roaring fireplace. Instead, he was on a beach in the tropics because his boyfriend was a lizard.

Beside him, Draco hummed and stretched, basking in the heat and the sunshine. "Ah, this is the life," he said. "Don't you agree, Harry?"

"No."

Harry hadn't meant to just blurt that out, but there it was.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him. At least, Harry assumed Draco was looking at him; it was impossible to see his eyes behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses. 

"Sorry?" Draco prompted.

"This is queer," said Harry.

"I agree. Two bent blokes, baking on the beach? It doesn't get any more queer than this."

"That's not what I meant, you plonker," said Harry. "I meant, it's odd to be baking in the sun during the hols. We should be sitting on the sofa, cuddled under a quilt in front of a crackling fire, while sipping hot toddies."

"Don't tell me you're pining for cold and ice and snow?"

"Yeah, I reckon I am," Harry admitted. When Draco frowned, he hastened to mollify him. "It gives me an excuse to snuggle with you. When it's this hot, you don't want me to hold you at night."

"I don't like to cuddle when it's cold, either," Draco scoffed at him.

"Maybe not, but you do it to stay warm," teased Harry.

"Berk," said Draco, flicking sand at Harry.

"Oy, don't get sand in my girlie drink," Harry said, covering his teal blue cocktail with one hand. 

"May I get sand in your--"

"No!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes, I do, and no, we're not doing that again," said Harry.

Draco grinned and then adopted a pretty pout. "No more sex on the beach?"

"If you want sex on the beach, order it as a mixed drink."

"You're no fun," Draco said, forehead furrowing above his sunglasses.

"Tell you what," said Harry. "If you want to have sex on the beach, then I get to top."

"Absolutely not," huffed Draco. "I don't want my arsehole to get scoured with sand."

"But it's alright if it happens to me?!"

"Well, yes."

"You are such a cunt," said Harry. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Let me remind you then," said Draco. He leaned over and began to whisper things into Harry's ear--filthy things that had Harry squirming and whimpering and seriously considering having sex on the beach, sand be damned.

"Draco," he panted. The shock of icy cold liquid pouring over his bare thigh jolted Harry out of the lascivious fantasy Draco had been weaving. He yelped and righted his glass.

"Let's take this into our bungalow," Harry suggested.

Draco snorted. "Harry Potter, the Prude Who Lived."

"So says Draco Malfoy, slag."

Rather than take offense, Draco laughed. "You bring out the slag in me," he accused. 

"Does that mean you bring out my inner prude?" teased Harry. He was still hard and aching, and it was amazing he could flirt at all.

"It's my life goal to banish your inner prude," Draco replied. 

"Can I help it that Aunt Petunia once walked in on me when I was rubbing one out?"

"Ew!"

"Yeah, ew," muttered Harry. Bloody hell, just thinking about it was causing his cock to deflate. 

"We could replace that wanking nightmare with a better memory," said Draco. 

It was an intriguing suggestion. Harry's cock began to regain its vigor. "Do you plan to pull it out and put on a show?" he asked.

"I think not," Draco scoffed. "You are going to put on a show for me."

Harry blushed and squirmed. "No, I...I can't," he mumbled.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, Draco," Harry whined. "That's just too...embarrassing."

Draco's brows shot up. "Allow me to introduce myself," he drawled. "I am your boyfriend, and I've seen your cock before."

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry. "This is different."

"How so?"

"Well, it's one thing when we're, uh, having sex. It's quite another to just whip it out in front of you and have a wank while you watch."

"And, now we're back to you being a prude," said Draco.

"Piss off," muttered Harry. 

"Don't you see?" Draco exclaimed. "This is your chance to banish two Boggarts with one spell."

"Huh?"

"Wanking in front of me will help alleviate your prudish tendencies, as well as create a new, exciting memory to associate with wanking," said Draco.

Harry stared at him for a long moment, but Draco's expression never wavered. "You're mad," he said finally.

"It's not mad, it's brilliant."

"Then you do it."

"I'm not a prude with auntie issues." 

Draco's statement was so outrageous that Harry couldn't help but laugh. Maybe his boyfriend had a point. 

"Alright, you slag," said Harry. "Let's go inside. I'll put on a show for you."

"That would defeat the purpose, Harry," said Draco. "You need to do it here."

"Right here?!"

"Yes."

"Right now?!" 

"Yes."

Harry was horrified. His cock, however, was up for the challenge. In fact, the more Harry thought about wanking in front of his boyfriend, the harder his cock cheered him on. Harry cleared his throat and hoped his face wasn't getting red.

"It's a private beach, Harry."

"I'm aware of that, Draco."

"So, whip out your willy and start wanking."

"Draco!"

"Harry!"

Harry glared at his boyfriend. He hated it when Draco mocked him, largely because it still turned him on, even years after Hogwarts. Harry looked around. There was no one else in sight on this private stretch of shore. He drummed his fingers on his thigh, avoiding the temptation to touch his cock through his swim trunks.

"Are you a Gryffindor or a chicken?" Draco taunted. 

"Fuck you," Harry snarled. He lifted up and tugged his trunks down, sighing in relief as his cock was freed from the constraining material. He conjured some lubricant and wrapped his fingers around his prick.

Draco slid his sunglasses down his nose and leaned in closer. 

Harry was bolstered by his boyfriend's avid attention. He squeezed the base of his cock, then stroked himself slowly all the way to the tip. Harry rubbed his palm over the head and thumbed his frenulum. His lips parted, and he moaned.

"Fuck, that's so hot," breathed Draco.

"Mm, yeah, it feels good," Harry murmured, giving himself another slow stroke, root to tip.

There followed some heavy breathing, and it wasn't coming from Harry.

Spurred on by Draco's obvious enjoyment, Harry began to wank faster. Draco cupped his own bits and began to rub himself through his swim trunks. Harry redoubled his efforts. There was something so wrong about doing this here, in the open, even though no one else was around to see. It was almost depraved, but it was hot and arousing, too. 

Watching Draco watching him, lower lip caught in his teeth, while his hand frantically rubbed the bulge at the front of his trunks, added to Harry's overall enjoyment. Unconsciously, he found himself matching Draco's rhythm. Each stroke brought him closer to climax. One sexy little moan from Draco was all it took to catapult Harry over the edge.

He grunted as he came, hips lifting off of the blanket as white ribbons of come shot from his cock. Beside him, Draco groaned--that low, sexy rumble he only ever made during orgasm. 

They lay, side-by-side, in the baking sun. They were hot and sticky and very satisfied. 

"Was it good for you, too?" Draco joked laconically.

"Yeah," Harry replied on a sigh, "but..."

"But?"

"It was queer."  



End file.
